lisa_the_hopefulfandomcom-20200214-history
Reginald
Reginald is the recurring shopkeep that appears in LISA the Hopeful. He is a unique individual who seems to not be quite right in the mind. Appearance and Personality He is a short, jittery fellow with an olive skin-tone, a hunched back, and a pink nose. He has a constant smile and a big neck, tiny eyes and wrinkles. He wears only a pure black robe that covers his entire body, including his waist. He has unusual claw-like arms. Reginald is a well-behaved and polite old man despite his numerous eccentricities, and extends his civilities even to the most vile of individuals such as Hart, as seen in his quote before the final battle in the Rodriguez Route, he also has high expectations of Beltboy and his friends, as he leaves them in Area 3 only to return to assist in the fight against the Hardest Rider, he is also a courageous individual as he is willing to jump into a fight against four of the Lovelies, in spite of his fragility stemming of his old age. Recruitment To recruit Reginald, the player is required to find the toolbox, which requires a chain of deals to be performed. #During the first battle of the game against Yogurt Masters, the player must escape the battle, causing Yogurt to drop a boomerang on the floor. Fight Yogurt again and pick up the boomerang. #Talk to Artie Choke about the locked treasure chest, give him 30 mags, then after finding the chest to be locked, go admit to him that it was a good jape. He will request that if you find his boomerang to please return it. If you have it already, he will take notice and trade you a toolbox for it. #*''If you are trying to unlock the Rodriguez route on pain mode, skip 3 and 4. Return to where Rodriguez and keep talking until you can give him the tool box. He'll then join your party due to your incompetence.'' #*''After getting the gasoline, run past that point and climb up where their head quarters is. Another Engine Enthusiast will be waiting there and will happily take your tool box, and give you some trading cards. Go to step 5.'' #Proceed through the area as normal until you find Ian "Ian" Irons. He will trade an old record for your toolbox. #Proceed as usual again until you run into Wade White at the bottom of the rope right after the battle against Eddy Lead. Talk to him twice, the second time you talk to him, he'll request to trade your record for his trading cards. #Once you reach back to the beginning, proceed past the bridge where you fought Yogurt Masters on, go all the way to the left to find Ken Pound standing there. He'll take the trading cards and give you a piece of pink candy for it. #Return to where Reginald is and you'll give him the pink candy. In return, he'll give you his most valuable possession, himself. #*''If Rodriguez is in your party, he will absolutely refuse to allow Reginald to join. Reginald will instead promise to pay you back someday, and he does, as he comes out of nowhere to help you in the battle against Dillon Doe, Jason Boosee, Justin Heras, and Graven Morhead.'' Notes * If you recruit Reginald on any route besides the Rodriguez Route, he will not show up where he will usually be, due to him being in your party. Battle Reginald has the lowest HP pool, below Lanks, and is a TP based character. The only ways for him to regain TP are to amp himself up (which inflicts +Taunt), guard, use certain TP regeneration items, or take damage. On the plus side, his offensive moves have a low TP cost, can target multiple enemies, has healing moves that can help restore the whole party, and two really powerful moves if the player levels him up enough, turning him into a glass cannon. Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: N/A * Shield: N/A * Head: N/A * Body: Musty Robe * Accessory: Shopping Cart Trivia * If the player opts to not recruit him, he will show up in area 3 as a joy mutant. ** Reginald becomes a joy mutant likely due to using joy to alleviate the pain of losing his son. The pink candy is likely the Joy antidote from Lisa: The Joyful; which is why he is not addicted when joining your party. This is also why, if you give him the pink candy on the Rodriguez path, he's not a Joy Mutant when you meet him again later. * Reginald is unable to stand guard at campfires as a party member, so if all your party members are injured and he isn't, watch out. * The description for his Businessman Buster skill is likely a reference to Drop bears. a hoax in Australian folklore. * Reginald's skin color is natural, indicating that he comes from an unknown ethnic background. Source. * Reginald is above eighty (80) years old, making him the oldest among the party members, as he is even older than Rodriguez Creed, who (Rodriguez) is the second oldest party member at around fifty (50) to sixty (60) years old. Source. * Reginald is one of the few if not the only character to not have a sprite overhaul aside from his joy mutant form. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Area 1 Category:Area 2 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 3.5 Category:Area 4 Category:Rodriguez's Gang Category:Allies